Randy's Nightmare
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: Randy had a wet dream/nightmare. Warning! Slash! M/M sex. Randy Orton, CM Punk and John Cena.


**Randy's Nightmare**

"I'm so bored" Randy Orton said. He was sitting at a bar at a local bar. He was loney and bored. His husband, John Cena was out of town to do a interview about his wrestling career. Randy sighed and had about 8 beers. He was getting drunk.

"I think you had enough, pal" he bartender said.

"I...I don't think...s...so buddy. Now give me another damn beer before I give you a R...RKO through this damn table" A angry Viper threatend the young bartender.

"Fine" The bartender walks away.

"Stupid little brat..."

" Is that any way to get what you want by threatening everybody?"

Randy looks up and hoping it would be John but he was wrong. It was his and John's close friend Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. Phil hates it when his friends consume alcohol. Phil is consiter to be "straight-edged". "I think you really have enough Rand."

"Why are you here telling me what I had enough of? I say what I had enough of" Randy glared at Phil.

Phil sighed. "I'm just worried about you. Plus I think John won't like you drinking this much"

"Don't you have someone else to bother like Jeff?"

"Rand, Jeff is traveling with TNA. His schedule is different than mine. We barely see each other"

"Well then go away and bug somebody else"

"Sorry can't."

"Fine but I'm still going to drink" Randy sip on his beer.

"Fine"

Randy snorted and kept on drinking. Hours later the bar closed. Randy, who is totaly wasted, tries to get in his car but Phil runs up and stops him. "I don't think so" Phil said taking Randy's keys.

"What the hell? Give those back Punk!" Randy hissed.

"No! You're not driving while you're shit-faced. I wouldn't let you kill yourself. I'm going to take you home"

Randy growled. He pouts and glared at Phil.

"Nope. It won't work this time. You're not going to have your way and drive home drunk. I'll take you" Phil opened up the passenger side. "Now get in"

Randy looked at Phil then gets in. Phil shuts the door and got in the drivers side and took Randy home. The ride took about 30 minutes to get to Randy's home. They arrived to his house as Phil helped Randy out the car and into his house. They went straight into Randy and John's bedroom. Randy took off his shoes, socks and shirt off and flops on his bed. Phil walked around his room and looks at pictures of him and John.

"Thank you Phil but you can leave now" Randy said groaning from the headache that's going to develop to a awful hangover.

"I know. I just want to make sure you're going to be OK"

Randy gets up and walks slowly to Phil. "I'm fine so you can..." Randy lost his balance and trips on his own foot.

Phil runs over and catches Randy before he fell. "You klutz. Are you ok?"

Randy pushes away from Phil. "I said I'm fine" Randy stumbles again but Phil catches him again.

"Sure you are. I can't figure out how John can put up with you." Phil laughed.

Randy looks up and was about to say something but his eyes fell straight into Phil's eyes. Phil looks back into Randy's eyes. They was quiet and lost into each other look. Randy was confused, is he having feelings for Phil? Or is it the booze screwing up his mind. He was deeply in love with John, but these feeling was strong. Randy grabbed Phil from the back of his neck and smashed their lips together. Phil was taken by surprised by Randy's actions. He wanted to stop Randy but he didn't. He always had thought about how it would feel to sleep with the WWE apex predictor the viper but it stopped when Phil dated Jeff and Randy married John. The kiss was powerful and Phil was confused. Was Randy really into it or is this the booze work? Phil finally build up the strength and pulls Randy away.

"Randy stop" Phil said trying to catch his breath.

"What? I thought you liked it?" Randy said.

"I did or I think I did but you're married to John and I have Jeff. This is wrong." Phil was totally confused.

"I know...but they don't have to know" Randy said.

Phil looks at Randy. "What?"

"You said it yourself, you and Jeff barely see each other and John is going to be out of town for a few days and we both have "needs" to be done. We both are close friends and we trust each other. Besides..what they don't know won't kill them"

Phil knew exactly that this was the booze talking. Randy would never hurt John in any type of ways but he was right about something. They both has needs and by him and Jeff haven't see each other since Jeff went to TNA. Plus he knew how much a horny dog Randy is and John isn't around.

"But Randy I..." Phil was interrupted by Randy's lips against his. Phil melted into the kiss. Randy pulls away and looked at Phil. He took Phil's hand and lead him to his bed. Randy pushed Phil onto the bed as Phil laid back. Randy took off Phil's shoes and socks before climbing on to of Phil. Phil eyes never left Randy's as he was too lost into those steel blue eyes. Randy took his hand and slowly unbuttoned Phil's shirt. For some reason Randy wanted to be careful with Phil. Randy pulled Phil's shirt off half way but stops. He bend down and captured Phil's lips with his own softly. Phil moaned into the kiss as he ran his fingers up and down Randy's hard perfect body. Randy shivers to Phil's soft touch has he kisses down to Phil's neck.

Phil moaned. "You're driving me crazy Randy. This is so wrong..but feels so right"

Randy smirked as he took Phil's shirt off completely. Randy slowly ran his hands up and down Phil's chest and stomach. "Damn, your body is so smooth and soft..just like Johnny's." Randy took both of his thumb and index fingers and tweaks Phil's nipples until they were hard nubs.

"damn Randy." Phil gasps from the enjoyment from Randy's touches. Randy sat up and ran his ands all over Phil's body until his hands meet each other at Phil's pants. Randy smirked as he seen the huge hump that was formed in Phil's pants.

"my, my Philip. I'm guessing that you're happy to see me"

"Well...I.."

"Enough. Lets see what we're working with" Randy smirked as he unbuttoned and took off Phil's pants. Phil was wearing a pair of WWE boxers with his group symbol on it. Randy smiled and looked at Phil.

"What? I am the leader and I do work in the WWE" Phil blushes in embarrassment.

"I haven't said a word. I think is cute that you still support the Nexus outside the ring"

"Yeah...well..I like them and Nexus is my group"

"I do too but I like them even more better off of you" Randy grabbed hold of Phil's boxers waistband and pulls down Phil's boxers off. Phil's cock sprung out and Randy couldn't help but to smile. Phil's cock swollen red and already leaking pre-cum. Randy lick his lips slowly at Phil as Phil smirked. "Nice..." Randy said.

"Its your turn baby..uh I mean Randy" Phil said hoping Randy didn't catch the "baby" part.

Randy pretended that he didn't hear the "baby" word. He smirked and stood up. Randy took hold of his jeans button and unbuttoned it. Phil's eyes was kept on Randy. Randy grapped hold of his ziper and zips down slowly. Phil eyes grew hungrily as he continues to watch the viper. Randy slowly pulls his jeans down as his cock sprung out from its hiding place. Phil eyes grew big as he seen the viper's manhood. He couldn't believe that Randy didn't have on any underwear. John told Phil that Randy never wear underwear but he didn't believe him...until now.

"Damn Randy you're huge! How many inches are you?" Phil never looked away from Randy's huge thick cock.

"11 inches. I'm not the one to brag about how big I am" Randy smirked.

"Damn..."

"What? Too big for you to handle?"

"No"

"Good cause you don't have any other choice but to deal with it"

"I'm up for it"

Randy smirked and climbed back onto of Phil and captured their lips together again. Randy grinned his cock against Phil's cock making Phil moan in to the kiss. Randy loving how he making Phil feel. Randy pulled away and started to kiss down Phil's body. Phil felt his body heating up from the ecstasy that Randy is causing. Randy slowly kissing Phil's body. He loved the smoothness from Phil's skin on his lips. It was making his mouth water. He didn't know that no other can make him this crazy besides John but John wasn't around so he took waht was opened and that was Phil. Randy moved down to Phil's bellybutton. He licked and kissed on it and Phil let out a huge moan. Randy chucked and moved to Phil's hips. Phil felt like his body was going to crumble from the work of the viper. Of course Jeff can make him feel the same way but Jeff wasn't around. Phil needed to be touched and Randy was there to do so. Randy kissed all over Phil's hips and he reached to Phil's cock. Randy took hold of Phil's cock and stoke it softly.

"Fuck Randy you feel good on me"

"Philip, I'm going to give you the hottest blow job and if you cum I'm going to kick you ass" Randy smirked as he licked the slit of Phil's cock to taste Phil's pre-cum. Phil gasps in ecstasy as Randy's tongue hit his cock. Randy smirked as he took Phil's cock half way into his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Phil screamed. Feeling the warm, moist and soft lips of the viper. "Fuck Randy..."

Randy smirked and purposely chuckled letting the vibrations goes up Phil's body. Phil gasps loudly. Randy took more of Phil in his mouth. Randy begins to bob up and down Phil's cock. Phil already starting to see stars cause how Randy made him feel. Randy picked up the pace then started to tug on Phil's balls. At this point, Phil is shaking. He squeezed on the bed sheets as he had his eyes closed tight. He felt himself ready to explode but remembering Randy's threat he fighting it. There is nothing more Phil would love to do is to shoot his load down Randy's throat. Few minutes into Randy's "torture" Phil couldn't take anymore.

"Randy...I'm..fuck..I'm so damn close! I..I can't fight it!" Phil screamed.

Randy stops. "No way. I'm not done with you"

"Please..please fuck me Randy. I want that big dick in me" Phil pleaded.

"Hm...do you really think you can handle this?" Randy asked.

"Fuck me Randy!" Phil screamed.

"Ok..let me prepare you.."

"No! Just fuck me"

"Ok"

Randy spreaded Phil's legs apart to have a better opening. He stroked himself then slowly enter Phil. Phil hissed in pain. Randy waited until Phil get used to it. Phil gave a nod to Randy telling him to go for it. Randy smirked and pushed fully in Phil.

"Oh sweet lord! Its so fucking big!" Phil screamed out.

"no..you're just too tight"

"Faster Randy! Faster and deeper"

"as you wish Punky"

Randy speeded up. Phil moaned as Randy took hold of Phil's cock and stoke him just as fast as he moving. Phil mind was clouded from the pleasure. Randy hit Phil's spot in every thrust. Phil was getting close again.

"Oh shit Randy! I'm close...I'm so fucking close! I can't hang on much longer" Phil screamed.

"Cum Phil...release all that you got" Randy smirked.

"I...oooohhh ssshhiitttt!"

Phil came hard on his stomach and Randy's hands. The sight for Phil cumming and the vice grip around his cock when Phil came set Randy over the edge.

"Fuuuuucccckkkk Phil!" Randy pulls out and cums all over Phil's stomach. Randy collapsed on top of Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Randy.

"That was so amazing Randy" Phil smiled trying to catch his breath.

"You was amazing Phil. Jeff don't know what he's missing" Randy smirked.

"And John missed out" Phil smiled. "thank you so much Randy"

"You're welcome Phil" Randy smiled.

Phil looked into Randy's eyes. "I love you"

Randy was stunned then smiled. " I love you too"

Phil smiled as him and Randy shared a passionate kiss. They was holding each other like they was the last two on earth. They was so lost into each other that they didn't hear Randy's bedroom door opened.

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Both Randy and Phil's eyes flew open and the angry voice vibrated through the whole room. It was quiet as you can hear a pin fall. Randy eyes filled with fear as he thought that voice was so familiar to him. Afraid to look, Randy sat up and slowly turning around hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. He was wrong. He looked straight into the eyes of a angry John Cena, his husband. Randy was shocked. Not only John was home early, John was pissed. Randy gulps hard and smiled at his husband.

"H..hey John-John. You're home early baby." Sees some flowers in John's hand. "Are they for me?" Randy smiled.

"Cut the fucking bullshit Orton! What the fuck is going on here?" Angry John glared at his husband.

Randy knew when John call him by his last name the John is NOT happy. Randy got up and put on his jeans. "No baby, I know what it looks like but you have to believe me that I have a excuse for it" Randy gets up and walks over to John.

"You better not come over here cause if you do..so help me god Randy I'm going to beat the holy hell out of you" John growled in anger.

Randy stopped before he got to him. Randy never seen John this angry. Yeah in the ring but not to him. "Look Johnny, I..."

" Stop trying to bullshit me Randy and tell me what the fuck was you was doing?" John yelled.

Randy again gulps. "Look truthfully...I was drunk and.."

"You was fucking drunk. The same bullshit you be saying!"

"I was! Look I was shit-faced and Phil helped me out and.."

"Phil?" John looks at his bed at Phil. Phil nervously smiled as he covered his face with their covers in embarrassment. John looks back at Randy with evil eyes. "You fucked Phil in our bed Randy?" John voice was low and deadly.

"Um...You see..it just happened so fast..." Randy tried to explained.

"Shut the fuck up Orton!" John snapped. "I can't believe you! You fuck not only our friend but Jeff's boyfriend! Not to mention in our bed! OUR BED!"

"I messed up. I was drunk. I couldn't stop myself"

"He's right John" Phil gets up and puts his clothes back on and walk next to Randy. "I didn't stop either and we're sorry"

"Shut up Brooks! You're lucky that I didn't call Jeff. How could you do this to him?" John looks at Randy. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm so sorry John-John" Randy said sadly.

"Its John!"

"John, please...we're sorry. Forgive us"

"I'm not forgiving nobody! This is unforgivable. I'm going to tell Jeff and you better think up a excuse to save your ass Phil!" John looks at Randy. " I can't believe you Randal. You make me sick. You want to be a whore, the go right on ahead"

"John, I think that's a little harsh and..."

John looks at Phil causing him to stop. " You got 2 seconds to get out my damn house"

Phil looks at Randy and walked out. Randy sighed and tries to calm down John. He placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Babe, look I'm sorry and.."

It wasn't seen, John balled his fist up and punched the hell out of Randy. Randy flew back onto the couch. Randy held his jaw and looks at John with watered eyes. John looked at Randy with a disgusted look.

"Baby, I'm...so...sorry. I had hurted you and I deserved that but please forgive me"

"Get...out..." John slowly said.

Randy eyes opened as the tears fell down. "No Johnny, please. You don't mean that I screwed up and I'm so sorry but don't do this"

"Fine...since you won't leave. I will"

"No John..."

"Randy, you violated our bed by having another man in our bed. Plus you completely destroyed my trust to you. I came home early to surprise you but I find you in arms of another man in our bed! You disgusted me and I'm sick of you." John took off his wedding ring and threw it at Randy. "I'm done with you. I was a divorce. I don't want to see you and I don't want you anywhere near me" John walks out.

"No! John don't leave!" Randy gets up and follows John. "No John I'm so sorry!" Randy grabs John's arm. "I'll do anything to make it up to you"

"Its too late Randy. You fuck this up. You want to be a fucking slut then you go right on ahead. I won't keep you down. Now would you please get the fuck off of me." John yanked his arm away from Randy.

"No!" Randy grabbed John's arm again. "I love you!"

"Well you don't love me that much to fuck Phil in our bed. Now get off!"

"John, I didn't mean too. I love you too damn much!"

"I hate you!" John yelled in Randy's face.

Randy gasps and looks at John with tears.

"Let me go whore!" Yanks his arm again. " I fucking hate you Randy Orton"

"No Johnny don't leave me" Randy falls on his knees.

"Too late. I'm done" John walks out.

"No! Don't leave me John!" Randy cries out. "NOO!"

Randy eyes flew open as he shot up from his bed. In sweat and breathing heavy. Randy never had a horrible dream like that.

"Randy! Are you ok?"

Randy looks over to his bed. The sight was so beautiful from after that dream. His Johnny was in bed. Randy took a deep breath.

"Randy, baby are you ok? You was yelling in your dream. You almost game me a heart attack" John said with a worry tone.

"I'm sorry Johnny...I just have a bad dream"

"What was it about?"

"That I had cheated on you with Phil and you left me" Randy not looking at John.

"Randy, it was just a dream. Its nothing. I wouldn't leave you if you slept with Phil"

"You wouldn't?" Randy finally looked at John.

"Yeah I mean I love you too much Randy. Leaving you, I'll be devastated without you. Besides, I think it would be hot if you fucked Phil"

"You do?" Randy was confused.

"Yeah. Before Jeff left to TNA, we was talking about how hot if you and Phil had sex and me and him had sex." John smiled.

"You and Jeff would be so hot that nobody can't handle it" Randy smirked.

"Not as hot as us babe"

"No way. No one come close to us"

"Yeah..now...come here " John open his arms.

"Coming John-John" Randy smiles and climbed back in bed straight in John arms. He felt more safe and sounded in John's arms. Randy hated those dreams about John leaving him. Randy cuddles up against John.

"I know its scary to have dreams about that. I had them too"

"You did?" Randy said against John's neck.

"Yeah I mean it got me so shocked that I was actually thought of when that day you'll leave me" John whispered. He could tell Randy was falling back to sleep.

"I...*yawns*...I would never leave you John-John"

John smiles. " I know you won't. Now go to sleep my dark angel. I love you Rand."

"I...love you..too John...J.." Randy trails off into sleep.

John smiles and kissed Randy's forehead and falls asleep. Randy felt so much better in John's arms as he fell back asleep and dream. This time a good dream.

**The End**


End file.
